Believe In The Shield
by xXI'mAHuggerXx
Summary: After being betrayed and attacked by the Shield Emma, Paige, and Bayley had cut off all contact with their boyfriends. The three women continued on with their lives without them but what will happen when the girls find out what caused their exes to attack them? Sequel to The Shield Women
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hello everyone, I decided to get rid of the old Believe In The Shield and decided to rewrite a brand new one. So please people, bare with me and enjoy the story.**

* * *

 _ **"I hope what those assholes offered you and brothers was worth it Seth Rollins! Because not only have you lost your mind but you lost me too!" - Paige**_

 _ **"I'm gonna race the engines and tell all your secrets about you to your face and I am not gonna be sorry for none of it." -Bayley**_

 _ **"Now not only have you broke my back, you broke my heart." -Emma**_

* * *

 **Champion vs. Champion**

 **WWE Champion Dean Ambrose vs. WWE Intercontinental Champion The Miz w/ Maryse**

Miz with a shoulder block early on Ambrose. Ambrose with a hip toss and scoop slam combo. Miz catches Ambrose with a kick to the face and Ambrose sends Miz over the top rope. Ambrose launches himself over the top rope taking out Miz. Ambrose sends Miz into the ring barricade. Miz then crotches Ambrose over the barricade and then gets in a shot sending Ambrose into the timekeepers area as we head to a commercial.

We are back live as we see Miz keeping Ambrose grounded working on his left leg. Ambrose fights to his feet with chops. Miz with a kick to the left leg of Ambrose and then a running dropkick. Ambrose with a roll up for a two count and follows with more chops. Miz gets the Figure Four applied. Ambrose gets to the bottom rope to break it up. Ambrose counters a neckbreaker from Miz. Ambrose with a jumping clothesline that takes out Miz. Ambrose has Miz up on the top rope looking for a superplex. Miz with a headbutt, runs into a boot jumping off, Miz counters Dirty Deeds and Ambrose wtih a two count from a small package. Ambrose with his lariat off the ropes on Miz. Miz rolls out of the ring as Ambrose fires himself up. Ambrose with a suicide dive through the second rope taking out Miz on the outside. Ambrose tosses Miz back in, comes off the top rope, Miz counters, Ambrose with a roll up and Miz comes back with a boot to the face. Miz misses a boot to the face and Ambrose connects with Dirty Deeds. Ambrose hooks the leg of Miz to get the pinfall.

 **Winner: Dean Ambrose**

There he was all alone by himself, the new WWE World Heavyweight Champion didn't mind though; he was used to it though. Ever since that incident between him, Seth, and Roman had with their now ex girlfriends, Dean Ambrose had never seen nor heard of Emma never again since she, Paige, and Bayley all moved to NXT. Dean knew he screwed up, first he hid things from Emma, then he gave her his finishing move Dirty Deeds, and then with a shocking twist he cheated on her with the former Divas Champion, Nikki Bella.

Dean felt terrible about what he did to Emma, he'd been miserable without her around but he brought it upon himself to hurt her and now he had to deal with the consequences of his actions. But even though Emma had ended her relationship with Dean Ambrose, he still missed her and after all the things he did to her; he was dead set on getting her back with him.

* * *

 **Seth Rollins vs. Dolph Ziggler**

Ziggler goes after the left leg of Rollins in a takedown attempt early. Rollins with an elbow to break it up. Ziggler with another takedown on Rollins into a pinfall for a two count. Rollins rolls out quickly to regain his composure. More pinfall attempts by Ziggler and Rollins again bails getting frustrated. Rollins with kicks to Ziggler when he returns to the ring. Rollins with a scoop slam on Ziggler. Ziggler catches Rollins with a big dropkick and Rollins avoids a superkick from Ziggler sliding out of the ring. Ziggler chases down Rollins. Ziggler drops the jaw of Rollins off the top rope, Ziggler heads up the top rope and Rollins catches him with a kick to the back of the head.

We are back live as Ziggler connects with a facebuster on Rollins off the top rope. Rollins looks to attempt a powerbomb. Ziggler counters, Rollins hits the corner and Ziggler with a series of jumping clotheslines. Ziggler with a splash in the corner on Rollins and follows that up with a swinging neckbreaker. Ziggler with a quick elbow drop. Rollins with a kick that catches Ziggler in the gut. Ziggler with a roll up for a two count. Rollins connects with a superkick for a two count. Ziggler counters a Pedigree attempt into a takedown pinfall for a two count. Ziggler then drops Rollins with a big superkick and gets another close two count. Ziggler connects with a big spike DDT on Rollins. Rollins avoids a Zig Zag and connects with the Pedigree for the win.

 **Winner: Seth Rollins**

To be frank he didn't know how he know how he'd make it but he was miserable without Paige. He regretted his actions against her and he wished that he could hold her in his arms and play around with her like he used to but ever since his actions he knew that that was never gonna happen, he missed her. Damn it! Why did he and his brothers listen to the Authority, they should've known that it was up to no good...but then again...He just like Dean and Roman should've just walked away from it and stuck with their girlfriends but they didn't and now he had to deal with the suffering without her.

* * *

 **Roman Reigns**

Well it's been it's been 16 days since he was suspended for WWE's Wellness Program but although he did take full responsibility for his actions, he really wasn't his fault..the WWE kept pushing and pushing and pushing him to be the top face of the company and although it worked, it didn't stop the fans from booing him and when he held the WWE World Heavyweight Championship he was getting pushed down the fans throat a whole lot more than usual. But that's not really what's bothering him right now, even though it may seem as though he's getting the royal treatment from the company but there was something behind the company that had always kept him down.

Everything. That's what they took from him everything he had, they took it all away from him. For example, they took Bayley from him, he knew that listening to the Authority was a stupid idea but he had to do it because he knew that the WWE was her dream and he just couldn't take that away from her but he wished it could've been different and just like his brothers, he too had too live with the consequences of his actions against Bayley.

He missed her, he missed her beautiful smile, her warm loving hugs, and her sweet nurturing voice. He heard that she won the NXT Women's Championship, he was so happy for her and he was also pissed that she lost it to Asuka but he couldn't celebrate with her or hold her because of what happened between them. He hated himself, for what he did. He promised himself that he would never break Bayley's heart...and he broke it.

* * *

 **The Shield**

The three men knew what they had done to their women was wrong and they felt guilty about it (especially Dean). The men decided right then and there that they were going to get their women if it was the last thing, they would ever do.

 **Let the games begin.**


	2. Chapter 2

**WWE Women's Champion Charlotte and Dana Brooke vs. Sasha Banks and Bayley**

We start with Charlotte and Bayley. Charlotte with kicks to Bayley in the corner. Charlotte with chops in the corner as well. Bayley with a springboard elbow and a tag Sasha Banks. Banks with a kick to the face and a messy looking springboard huricanrana. That didn't end up the way they wanted. Charlotte dumps Banks face first into the second turnbuckle as Banks falls to the outside. Tag to Dana who chokes Banks with her boot and yells to the referee, "I know the rules!" Banks drops Dana into the ropes. Dana eats a slap and a hot tag to Bayley. Bayley shots to the chest of Dana and gets in a shot on Charlotte. Bayley with a sitdown clothesline on Dana, splash in the corner, jumping elbow to Dana and Charlotte with a distraction letting Dana trip up Bayley. Bayley hit the back of her head off the top turnbuckle on the way down. Bayley with a roll up for a two count on Dana. Dana flips up at Bayley in the corner choking her with her boot. Both Dana and Bayley collide and both are down. Tags to Charlotte and Banks. Banks with a big dropkick on Charlotte and follows with a big knee as well. Banks with her knees to the mid section on Charlotte in the corner. Banks with a shot on Dana on the ring apron and a cross body on Charlotte for a two count. Charlotte drops Banks with a big boot and connects with the Natural Selection. Bayley breaks up the pinfall. Dana tosses Bayley out. Bayley drops Dana face first on the ring apron. Banks with the Bank Statement on Charlotte. Dana pulls Charlotte out. Bayley with a to Dana and Charlotte takes out Bayley. Back inside, Banks gets the Bank Statement again. Charlotte is trying to fight it. Charlotte has no choice and taps out.

 **Winners: Sasha Banks and Bayley**

After the match, Charlotte grabs her WWE Women's Championship and stares down both Sasha Banks and Bayley. Bayley and Banks smile at each other and hug in the ring.

* * *

"Well it's about time since you showed up on the main roster." Paige said to Bayley.

"Paige!" Bayley ran up to Bayley and hugs her. Paige gave Bayley a hug in return.

"How have you been? What's going on in NXT?"

"Nothing much I have to go against Asuka for the NXT Women's Champion."

"Aww shit, you're still gonna be in NXT?"

"Just for the match but don't worry I'll be back, it's just for competition is all."

"Well I'm just happy you're on the main roster."

"I am too but you don't know that "you know who" will be back as well."

"You know who?"

"Nikki Bella."

"Oh yeah, right. When will she be back?"

"Sooner or later I guess, she has to find a babysitter."

"A what?" Paige asked surprised.

"Oh my gosh, I wasn't supposed to tell you."

"Tell me what, I didn't know Nikki had a kid."

"Well umm she did."

"Who's the father?" Bayley bitten her lips to keep quiet and soon Paige finally realized who the father of her child is.

"No..."

"Yes..."

"She and Dean have..."

"Yeah, a boy name Noah."

"Oh my gosh, Bayley why didn't you tell me sooner."

"Because, I kinda made a promise to Finn that I wouldn't say anything about it to no one. Especially not to you or Emma."

"Oh..."

"Yeah and I couldn't tell Emma this because, you know that she's kinda not over the whole "thing" that happened between us and the guys last year."

"Oh yeah."

It had been almost a year since the Shield had attacked the girls and surprisingly things were going pretty well for them, now that they have moved on from their exes. Now that the girls were back on the main roster things were still going pretty smooth with them and they new love as well, Emma was dating Zack Ryder, Paige was dating Alberto Del Rio, and Bayley, well let's just say Bayley was good friends with Finn Balor who is on the main roster in the RAW draft. Paige is on the RAW draft too along with Bayley and Emma is the only one out of the three who hasn't been drafted yet and since Emma isn't back from injury it was unaware of what Emma would be on.

"What draft will Emma be on?" Bayley asked Paige.

"I don't know maybe Smackdown since Zack is on there now."

"Oh yeah, hey since this is my debut on the main roster. How's about we go out for Chinese food."

"I would but I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because both the RAW and Smackdown are force to watch the main event tonight and plus I have a date with Alberto."

"Oh you do." Bayley said a disappointment expression.

"What with that expression?" Paige asked.

"Nothing, its nothing."

"Go ahead, say it."

"Well Paige not to be judgemental or anything but the man is almost in his 40s, he's still married and have three kids, and well..."

"Well what?"

"The man is a total asshole."

"Bayley."

"Well I'm sorry Paige but I have to call it like I see it."

"He's not an asshole."

"Paige, the man caused you to be arrested and the WWE is still pissed about that."

"It was my fault that I got arrested and besides it's no worse than Jerry Lawler and Adam Rose arrest."

"I suppose so."

"Yeah, say we better go we have to watch the main event."

* * *

Since the match was over Dean Ambrose retained his title and the Smackdown crew went out and celebrated with him, everyone watch the match except for both Paige and Bayley who had their heads down while the match took place and they were both happy that it was over. Since it was time to go Paige went and grabbed her bags and belongings and went to meet up with Alberto Del Rio for their date while she went to look for him, while she was leaving she bumps right into to a man.

"Will you watch the fuck your goi-" the man sound stop till he realized who he was talking to.

"Paige."

"Seth."


	3. Chapter 3

**Saige**

"Paige." Seth went to her to give her a hug but she backs away from him quickly.

"Don't touch me." She growls at him.

"Paige, there's something I have to tell you."

"I don't want to hear it, alright."

"It's very important, you have to know Paige."

"I said I don't want to hear it Seth!" She yells grabbing her things.

"Don't you at least want to hear about what happened that night?"

"No, I don't because I know what happened on that night. The man I fucking loved betrayed and attacked me that night." She said with tears in her eyes.

"Paige, there's a reason why I had to do what I had to do. You have to listen to me."

"No, I don't now if you'll excuse me I have a date." She said and brushes pass Seth to get to her car.

"The Authority made me do it." He admits which made Paige stopped where she was, she turned around to face Seth.

"What did you say?" She asked.

"The Authority made me do it, Triple H and Stephanie told me and the guys if we didn't do what we were told them you, Emma, and Bayley would've been fired and we didn't want that for you. So that's why we had to attack you."

"I don't believe you."

"It's the truth Paige, we had no choice. We couldn't let them take away what meant so much for you and the girls so we had to do what we had to do. I know it's hard to believe but it's what we had to do."

"Well if it was what you had to do then how come you didn't tell us instead of hiding things from us."

"Because, we didn't know how'd you take it. Paige, I promise I never meant to hurt you but I didn't want to be the reason why you couldn't work in this company anymore. Please forgive me."

"Well I honestly don't know what to say, I don't know Seth. I'm not really that much of a forgiving type of person, whether the Authority made you do it or not...you broke my heart that night and you embarrassed me in front of 14,369 people. I don't know Seth, I don't know if I could ever forgive you after that." She stated and walked away leaving Seth alone.

* * *

 **NXT TakeOver: Brooklyn Part II**

 **NXT Women's Title: Asuka (c) vs. Bayley**

HUGE reaction for Bayley in Brooklyn as we see her superfan, Izzy, seated at ringside with her parents. For the first time, we get in-ring Wacky Waving Flailing Inflatable Tube Men for Bayley's entrance. Asuka comes out sporting a long white veil for her entrance. Pre-match intros again for this one, Asuka got a nice reaction as well on her entrance. Feeling-out process in the early going as the Brooklyn crowd gives dueling chants.

Both women exchange nearfalls, then Asuka DRILLS Bayley with a Knee Strike as Bayley was leaping off the ropes. Bayley gets back in, but Asuka unloads with a barrage of hip attacks, then locks in an Octopus Stretch in the ropes, all the while, enjoying everything she is dishing out to Bayley. Bayley keeps trying to mount offense, but Asuka constantly cuts her off, including a hanging kick to the back of Bayley's head, then a Roman Reigns like Drive-By Kick on the apron for a nearfall. Bayley answers with a Fisherman Suplex, a basement uppercut, a sliding lariat and a knee drop for a nearfall. Bayley then avoids another hip attack and hits a 2nd Rope Hot-Shot, then a Double Springboard Crossbody for a nearfall.

Asuka avoids a Top Rope Crossbody and uncorks a sliding kick for a nearfall. Bayley slips out of a superplex and the running elbow drop while Asuka was in the Tree of Woe for a nearfall. They trade off on running strikes, but Asuka locks Bayley in a Stretch Muffler. Bayley counters out with a Leg Clutch Cradle for a nearfall. Asuka then applies an Ankle Lock, but Bayley kicks her way out.

Asuka uncorks a barrage of chest kicks, but it only serves to fire Bayley up. Bayley demands Asuka hit her in the face, which Asuka obliges, but Bayley with a backslide for a nearfall. Asuka responds with a spinning backfist, but Bayley blocks the Execution Kick and hits a Dominator for a close nearfall. Asuka quickly goes for the Asuka Lock and gets in locked in on Bayley, the same way she won the title from Bayley back in Dallas. Bayley tries to power out of it, then is able to counter out with the Belly-to-Bayley, but Asuka kicks out!

Bayley tries for it again, but Asuka takes her down back into the Asuka Lock! Bayley gets to her feet, but Asuka takes her back down, but Bayley counters it with a pin attempt for a nearfall. Execution Kick by Asuka, but Bayley POPS RIGHT UP! Bayley with a Head Kick, but Asuka with a Spin Kick and another Execution Kick to retain the title.

 **Winner and STILL NXT Women's Champion: Asuka by pinfall (Execution Kick)**

Asuka celebrates after, then helps up Bayley after and the two embrace in a sign of mutual respect. Asuka leaves, giving Bayley the ring, as the Brooklyn crowd gives Bayley a standing ovation, chanting "Thank You Bayley." Bayley leaves, hugging Becky Lynch and Sasha Banks, as well as Charlotte, then finally her superfan, Izzy, at ringside before heading to the back as this appears like its her NXT swan song.

* * *

 **Bayman**

Well she didn't win back the NXT Women's Championship back unfortunately but Bayley was proud of herself nonetheless. She was proud that she went out in front of the crowd in Brooklyn, NY and gave it her all out there, she was even touched that her friends Beck Lynch, Charlotte, and Sasha Banks were their to support her and she was even more proud about the "Thank You Bayley" chants she received after her match. Now it was time for her to move upwards to a new start, the main roster. It was about time for her to move from NXT and on to bigger and better things in the main roster, even though it'll sounded nice and all but their was one thing she had to worry about.

"I see you used one of my moves tonight." She heard and almost had a heart attack, she turns around only to see her ex boyfriend Roman Reigns.

"What are you doing here?" She asked terrified of seeing Roman in her locker.

"I just want to talk to you." He asked trying to get close to her only for her to grab her bag.

"Stay back, I have mace!" She threatened.

"It's alright Bayley, I'm gonna hurt you. I just want to talk to you."

"About what?"

"About what happened, last year."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Bayley, you have to know."

"I don't want to know now please just go, I don't want any problems."

"I'm not gonna give you any problems, I just want to tell you about what happened last year. I want to tell you why I did it."

"I already know why you did it, it's because you don't love me."

"Now I did because I didn't want you to get fired."

"What are you talking about?"

"Bayley, the reason why we attacked you was because we were working for the Authority."

"You were?" She asked in confusion.

"Yeah, I had to work for the Authority and they made us attack you and the girls."

"Why?"

"Because, they said if we didn't then they would fire you, Paige, and Emma. I couldn't let them take that away from you, I couldn't let them take away your dreams so I had to attack you."

"How come you never told me about this?"

"Because, I didn't know how you would take it. Believe me Bayley, I didn't want to do it, I never wanted to hurt you but I didn't want to be the reason why you lost the job you loved so much. So that's why I'm here."

"You mean to tell me that you along with Dean and Seth were forced by Stephanie and Triple H to attack us because they threatened to fire the three of us?"

"Yes, that's true."

"How can I believe you?"

"Bayley, I would never lie to you."

"How can I believe that? You already broke my heart and humiliated me last year. I think you should just leave."

"Bayley, I-"

"Just go, please." She pleaded and Roman did as he was told.

* * *

 **Summerslam 2016**

Becky Lynch, Naomi and Carmella vs. Natalya, Alexa Bliss and Nikki Bella

We start with Becky Lynch and Alexa Bliss. Pinfall attempts early between the two. Bliss with a shot to Becky after Becky leaped back from the corner. Tag to Naomi and Natalya gets the tag. Natalya with a springboard sunset flip pinfall for a two count. Naomi with a leg drop over Natalya for another two count. Tag to Carmella. Natalya with knees to Carmella in the corner. Natalya pushes Carmella back. Carmella with flying head scissors on Natalya. Carmella levels Natalya on the outside after she rolled out. Back inside, Carmella bounces the face of Natalya off the corner. Bliss tries to interfere. Natalya with a powerslam on Carmella. Tag to Nikki. Nikki with a snap suplex on Carmella. Nikki with a spinebuster on Carmella. Tag to Bliss as Nikki chokes Carmella with her boot. Bliss forces Carmella down and flips backward dropping her knees over her stomach. Tag to Natalya. Natalya misses a shot on Naomi in the corner. Natalya pushes Carmella to the corner and throws knees. Natalya with an abdominal stretch on Carmella. Hot tag to Becky. Becky with clotheslines to Natalya along with a leg lariat. Becky with repeated overhead suplexes on Natalya and Bliss. Becky throws all three women to the corner. Springboard side kicks by Becky on all three. Becky with her elbow in the corner and another overhead suplex. Becky dumps Bliss out. Becky with a huge kick to the head on Natalya. Becky is up top and connects with a flying leg drop over Natalya. Nikki breaks up the pinfall. Bliss gets the tag as Natalya rolls out. Naomi tags herself in and hits a springboard cross body on Bliss. Naomi with repeated jumping kicks to Bliss and finishes her off with one big kick to the head. Naomi misses a split legged moonsault. Bliss eats knees from Naomi. Tag to Nikki who eats a superkick from Carmella who got the tag. Carmella with a Bronco Buster in the corner. All the girls are in brawling. Bliss and Natalya send Naomi to the corner. Carmella dropkicks both Natalya and Bliss. Nikki levels Carmella with a huge right hand. Nikki has Carmella up and hits her cutter off the shoulders to get the win.

 **Winners: Nikki Bella, Natalya and Alexa Bliss**

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

Emma sat in her home as she watched the match between Carmella, Naomi, & Becky Lynch against her rival Nikki Bella, Natalya, & Alexa Bliss.

"Ding dong the bitch is back."


End file.
